The Ties That Bind
by Hestia28
Summary: He taught her its better to live through a day then fight through it. She taught him to hold on to hope and believed in him when he felt hollow and empty. Just like his armor. Law of Equivalent Exchange. They both exchanged something of equal value. Yet neither of them realized that what they had given the other was something one could never put a price on. Eventual AlphonseXoc.
1. Prologue

_**A/N: Here we go! Diving into the world of Alchemy! Technically I'm already drowning ever since I saw the 2009 series :3 So a little bit about this fanfic. Its an oc fanfic and the pairing is Alphonse/oc. Edward/Winry and of course Roy/Riza. It follows the 2009 series and I hope that you enjoy it.  
**_

 _ **PS: The cover was made by a very good friend of mine and it is an alchemic circle which will be explained later in the story. Meanwhile all credit for making the cover goes to Emmy :) Love you!**_

* * *

 **Diclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own OCs and the things you did not see in the series FMAB.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

This was certainly not how Berthold Hawkeye had envisioned meeting his niece for the first time. Truth be told, he had never brought himself around to envision it seeing as his sister, Felicity, was not on speaking terms with him.

Not after the death of her best friend and the mother of his daughter, Victoria.

Felicity Hawkeye and Victoria Berkley had been inseparable since the day they met. Through thick and thin they held on to one another. And with the amount of times Victoria would come over to their house, and the times Berthold would be forced to walk her home with his sister after dark, it didn't come as a surprise when he started to fall in love with the golden haired girl. Victoria too had begun to develop a certain affection for the secluded young boy who, despite his cold and rude exterior, would dote on his younger sister and show kindness in the most surprising of ways especially when he would use Alchemy to help the townspeople.

It took quite a long time for them to admit their feelings for one another, and it took a huge amount of effort from Felicity who had recognized the feelings well before either of them had and had made it her mission to bring them together. When asked why she would go to such lengths she had simply shrugged and replied, they make each other happy.

And they had been. Victoria had changed him for the better and she had loved him before that change. When they were blessed with a little baby girl, with hair as bright as sunshine, Berthold couldn't believe how lucky he was.

But then a dark cloud overshadowed their happiness. And it all began with Victoria fainting in the middle of the day for no reason.

The doctors tried everything they could. But the sickness spread, till one day, with a peaceful smile on her face Victoria Hawkeye died with her husband, daughter and best friend at her side.

The man sighed as the sadness and ache of losing his beloved wife settled into his heart. Nearly ten years had passed, yet he still missed her. Grieved for her. Every single day. It was that grief that made him throw himself into his research for Flame Alchemy. It distracted him from the emptiness that was inside him. Made him forget about everything and everyone else. His sister had left a week after Victoria was buried. And then it had been just him and Riza.

A daughter he hardly paid any attention to.

Why?

Because looking at her, he was reminded of the wife that had left him.

Left them.

And his heart couldn't take it.

So when he received the news that his sister and husband had died in an Ishvalan attack, leaving behind a daughter who was barely a few months old, he had decided to take her in his home. Perhaps Riza would not be so lonely with a little sister to play with. Sure his apprentice was living with them, but the man doubted the boy had anything better to do other than to study.

Besides, the Master had told his Apprentice the day he started that there was to be minimum interaction between him and his daughter.

Little did he know the seeds of friendship had already been sown between the two lonely children.

Berthold glanced down at the birth certificate, barely glancing at the name before shifting his gaze on the date of birth. 12th February 1901. Only three months old then. How young to have lost both parents in a single night.

* * *

"Riza, please see me in my study."

The fourteen year old nearly dropped the cup she had been washing, her eyes wide as she turned to glance at her father. But he had already disappeared and judging by the slam that followed, he had gone into his study.

Something was wrong.

Her father almost never asked her to see her in his study. The last time that had happened was when he had decided to take on Roy Mustang as his apprentice. Quickly drying her hands the girl walked out of the kitchen and down the corridor, pausing when she saw Roy standing outside the door as well. He cast her a confused look as she joined him, to which she only shrugged. Roy knocked lightly.

"Enter."

The door squeaked as it was pushed open by the sixteen year old boy. Roy paused at the threshold to let Riza walk through first. The girl gave him a small smile before entering the study, Roy closing the door after him.

Her father was standing with his back to them, looking out of the only window in the room. There was nothing out of the ordinary in his study though. The books were in haphazard piles, papers were trailing off various tables with alchemy circles and scribbles drawn in various sizes. The only thing out of place was a basket sitting on top of his desk.

"It would seem that we will be having a new person joining us." He spoke, still looking out of the window.

Roy glanced at Riza, their confused expressions mirrored one another. There was a beat of silence, before it was broken by a soft cooing sound coming from the desk, along with a chubby hand being waved from within the confines of the basket.

A baby!

Without a second thought Riza strode forward pulling the basket towards her to peer inside. Sure enough a baby lay swaddled in blankets of a pale pink, indicating to her gender. The baby stared up quizzically at the new face, just as Riza stared back.

"She is your cousin. Daughter of your Aunt Felicity. My sister." The man explained, the heaviness of his tone making his daughter glance up at him.

"Her parents died in an Ishvalan attack. And I adopted her out of the duty I have to my sister." The man explained. Roy kept his distance, watching everything carefully. This was a family matter and he would not interfere. Another beat of silence.

"Whats her name?" Riza spoke softly, her eyes training back to the baby who was still looking at her. With a jolt Riza realized why her eyes looked so familiar. They were the exact color and shape of her own eyes. The tuft of light brown hair was unlike her own blonde locks, but there was no mistaking those eyes.

"Willow Hawkeye." The man responded, now turning around to watch his daughter and niece meet for the first time.

Tentatively Riza reached out to the small hand that was reaching for her, small coos echoing in the otherwise silent room. Tiny fingers grasped her own, the grip firm. The baby girl seemed to find this amusing because she gave Riza a gummy smile.

"Willow." The girl whispered, carefully lifting the baby out of the basket and after a second of fumbling was holding her in the crook of her arm, supporting her head and keeping a firm grip on her small body. Instantly the baby snuggled closer, seeking out the warmth her body provided.

"She is family Riza. And since I have taken an apprentice to teach, it will be up to you to care for her." Perhaps they would be able to form a bond strong enough to withstand anything. There may be a big age gap between them, but with the way they seem to have taken to each other, the old Alchemist knew these two would stand by one another through thick and thin.

The young blonde nodded. "Yes, Father." With that, she placed Willow back into the basket, and carefully picking it up in both arms walked out of the room.

"Roy!" The man barked, sensing his apprentice was about to follow after his daughter. The young by winced at his tone.

"Yes Master?" The respect was ever present in his tone as he turned to the man.

"See that you don't let helping my daughter with my niece get in the way of your studies."

Roy stared, eyes wide. How had he known….

"Leave."

The young boy did not need to be told twice. With a backwards glance he was out of the study, the door closing behind him. Without a second thought he raced off to find Riza and the newest member of the Hawkeye family.

Little Willow Hawkeye.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So I figured there was never any mention of Riza's mother so I kind of made it all up. I'm going purely by what I saw in the 2009 series so please do not compare it with the earlier series, manga or any of the movies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And please leave a review telling me what you think so far!**_

 _ **Please excuse any mistakes! I don't have a beta-reader :/**_

 _ **Till next time! - Hestia28**_


	2. A Companion Gained

_**A/N: Takes place after the end of Episode 5. That was fast huh? :3 I hope you enjoy! And please leave a Review telling me what you think? I know the prologue was a little vague but they are supposed to be that way :P Things will start unraveling soon. I promise!** _

* * *

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my OC.**

* * *

"Its been a long time. We need to pay a visit to our mechanic." It was decided. There wasn't any discussion needed since Alphonse couldn't move at all and Edward's arm was completely destroyed. They needed to get back to Resembol. Despite the excitement he felt about going home, Ed couldn't help but felt a shiver of dread run down his spine. Winry was going to murder him for destroying her precious automail completely.

"It sure will be nice to see Winry and Granny again, huh Brother?" Al chimed from beside him. Ed nodded. Despite his fear of Winry's wrench he couldn't wait to see his old home again.

"Yeah!" The young alchemist gave an excited grin. "I can't wait to have that apple pie again!" He could just taste the sweetness of the pastry, if he closed his eyes and concentrated hard enough. Alphonse chuckled, shaking his head at his older brother, the metal squeaking as it moved.

Lieutenant Hawkeye glanced at her Commanding Officer out of the corner of her eye. He was staring ahead. To someone else it would look like he was simply looking at the two brothers, but the Sharp Shooter knew better.

Their eyes met briefly and the woman nodded, despite the painful clench of her heart, knowing what her confirmation would mean. The man nodded back before he stood, every eye in the room turning towards him.

"Fullmetal. Before you leave, I think there is someone else you should meet concerning getting back your bodies." He said, walking towards the door, the Lieutenant a pace or two behind him. The older Elric brother blinked in confusion.

"Huh? Really who?" He asked, wandering just who the Colonel would want him and Al to meet in their current state. Every occupant of the room watched as the Lieutenant stepped out of the room, leaving the door slightly ajar. Mustang stopped right at the side of the door, hands behind his back.

"This person knows more about Bioalchemy then someone their age should an-" The man began to spoke. Edward however flinched at the mention of Bioalchemy and scowled darkly.

"No! I think Al and I are both done with Bioalchemy." The boy declared. If he had his automail arm he would have crossed both arms over his chest. But for now, the hand of his real arm was clenched in a tight fist. Alphonse turned his gaze to the ground. Despite not having a heart, somehow the tragic loss of Nina and her pet still hurt.

"We don't want any other episode like that one that happened with Shou Tucker." Alphonse agreed, his voice small and low, making the adults in the room to look at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Don't let one single event concerning a branch of alchemy taint your view on how you see it Edward." During their exchange the Lieutenant had managed to walk back into the room quietly. Though it wasn't her appearance that made everyone cringe but her tone and expression. There was a stern look in her eyes, much sterner than usual, and her voice had been commanding. Something she barely ever used when it came to the Elric Brothers.

Colonel Mustang sighed, not really in the mood to deal with a pissed sharp shooter. "Lieutenant." He called out, his tone telling her to stand down. The woman glanced at him before pursing her lips and looking away.

"Sorry Sir." Her Commanding Officer simply brushed away her apology before turning back to his audience.

"As I was saying, she can help you. I don't know how much but she will help." Maes frowned at his friend. Roy sounded uncertain yet sure at the same time. A suspicion began to form in his mind as he looked at the man. He wandered if he and Riza were the only ones who had picked on that little slip up. Ed meanwhile was focused on only one thing, yet it was Alphonse who spoke.

"She?"

Mustang nodded, and Riza turned, pulling the door open slightly, with Roy glancing through the gap and calling out. "You can come in now Willow."

"Willow?!" Maes asked in disbelief, standing up, just as Lieutenant opened the door.

Every eye turned to the young girl who stepped in, coming to stand beside Riza and closing the door behind her. Edward narrowed his eyes as he observed the newcomer. She seemed rather young, younger then him. Maybe by two years? Or more. He couldn't really tell. Her build was thin under the grey button down and black jacket that she was wearing. The pants she wore were a little baggy but somehow they fit her. Her shoes were strange given they were combat boots, and something normal girls didn't really wear. The scarf around her neck was a dark blue, but it was too thin to provide any sort of warmth so maybe she had just thrown it on to complete the look.

Alphonse was more focused on her hands. She wore fingerless gloves with a Transmutation Circle sewn into the back of each of them, just like the Colonel's. Though her gloves were black and the thread used for the circles was a dark green. The bandages wrapped around her fingers seemed strange, yet the young Elric made no move to ask about them.

Light brown eyes flickered from one occupant of the room to the other, resting on Alphonse for more than a few extra seconds then it did on anyone else before she stopped at Colonel Mustang.

"Mustang." The girl said, as a way of greeting. Her hair was brown. Like hazelnut.

"Hawkeye."

The reaction was instantaneous.

"Hawkeye!" The brothers shrieked. All eyes turned to the Lieutenant, who stood just as she had always done. At attention and fully alert.

"Boys, meet Willow." The Colonel said, placing his hand on the girl's shoulder.

"My younger sister." This time it was the Lieutenant who spoke. The Elric brothers nearly fell face-planted on the floor with surprise.

"Sister!" Alphonse was quick to recover from the fall, the surprise evident in his voice, as well as his eyes, seeing as the red dots had widened. The newcomer shrugged.

"Technically I'm her cousin, but I was adopted into the family after my parents died so its much easier to just say I'm her sister." The girl explained, glancing up at the blonde haired woman, smiling slightly. Riza glanced down, smiling back at the girl. The softness she only ever reserved for the people she cared about coming into her eyes as she brushed her hand affectionately through the young girl's hair.

"How old are you?" Edward asked, more like demanded, his eyes never leaving the girl.

"She is thirteen years old and is the best I have ever seen when it comes to Plant Alchemy." It was Major Armstrong who spoke. The man stepped forward, a smile evident behind his mustache.

"And it has been quite a few days since I last saw her." At that the girl smiled apologetically.

"Sorry Major. I got caught up with a new book I started." She confessed, walking towards the big man. She held up her arms and with a loud chuckle the man had picked up the girl, setting her down on his right shoulder as delicately as if he were setting down a vase made from delicate glass, keeping his arm wrapped behind her for support. Willow for her part gripped the back of his military jacket, not tightly, just for balance. She knew the man would never drop her.

"Remind me again why we are letting a little girl travel with us Colonel." Edward spoke through gritted teeth, glaring at the man. He simply smirked back in response.

"Lets just say, I believe she can keep the two of you in line." Second Lieutenant Havoc let out a snort of laughter at the comment.

"The Colonel asking for a little girl to help him. Oh how far the mighty have fallen." It was only light teasing on his part, but it seemed to annoy Mustang, judging from the twitch of his eyebrow.

"At least I don't have to ask a thirteen year old to help get out of a date." Lieutenant Hawkeye commented, pulling out her gun and casually flicking the mag out of the weapon to make sure the bullets were in place. Jean paled and Willow laughed from her perch, prompting the rest of Mustang's team to glance at one another and smirk. The Flame Alchemist chuckled before his expression turned serious once more.

"I know you two boys would rather not have anyone with you, seeing as you're always getting into some kind of trouble-"

"That's an understatement." Alphonse quipped sarcastically, his brother making a small sound of agreement.

"-but you two are the only ones I can trust. I know you will keep her safe." Edward's eyes widened in disbelief, while Al stared at the Colonel. The man stared back his expression completely serious. There was a beat of silence before the Lieutenant stepped forward.

"I know it's asking you for a lot." She spoke, her voice soft. "But Willow is searching for something just like the two of you." Every eye turned to the girl, who had lowered her head to try and avoid meeting anyone's gaze. "And I believe she has her best shot if she is with you two."

"Look if its protection you're worried about you don't have to!" The girl spoke from Armstrong's shoulder. The man placed her gently onto the ground. Patting his large hand as thank you, the girl turned to the two brothers, holding up her hands to show the transmutation circles at the back and the front.

"I know Plant Alchemy. I can take care of myself. And I know all there is to know about medicinal herbs. If Edward ever gets hurt then I can use my knowledge as an herbalist to help him." It was clear that she was laying down all she could offer so they would take her with them.

"What are you looking for?" Edward finally spoke. Willow tensed, pursing her lips, hand dropping to her sides.

"I-I'm looking for a cure." She finally replied. "For an illness."

Alphonse look up in surprise at how lost and sad the girl sounded. The emotion seemed to have gotten to Edward as well, because he flinched. He glanced at his brother and Al met his gaze. They seemed to be having some sort of silent conversation before Al finally nodded. Edward let out a sigh.

"Fine. You can come with us." He grumbled.

"Really?!" Light brown eyes, wide with disbelief yet shining with happiness turned towards him. Ed nodded, grumbling under his breath, a light blush on his cheeks. His younger brother laughed softly at his obvious embarrassment. Edward just didn't want to look like soft in front of all the officers.

"You're such a little softie Ed!"

"WHO YOU CALLIN' LITTLE!?"

The moment was broken with Ed nearly jumping on Maes, the man only laughing at the fit the alchemist was throwing. Alphonse turned his attention to try and calm his brother down. Willow stared at the scene in bewilderment, prompting Riza to laugh softly, walking to stand next to the young girl.

"You were right. He doesn't like being called little." The thirteen year old whispered to her sister, as Armstrong, having had enough of Edward's immature behavior strode over to deal with him.

When did he have the time to remove his shirt?!

Riza smiled as she crouched down in front of the girl, holding both her hands within her own. Willow smiled back, albeit a little nervously.

"Thank you Riza." The girl whispered amidst the laughter and shouts coming from the people in the room. Without a word Riza had Willow in her arms, embracing her tightly.

"Just come back to me safe my little flower." The woman whispered, her soft voice breaking slightly as she allowed herself to feel the sorrow and pain of letting her baby sister go. Willow hugged the woman back as best as she could, burying her face in the crook of her neck.

"I promise." She said with a nod. With a sigh, Riza pulled back, smiling at the girl one last time before her features schooled to the ones she wore as Lieutenant Hawkeye. Willow stepped away from the woman, turning her gaze to Roy who was watching the proceedings between his Maes and Edward, with a smile of amusement on his face. As the girl approached him, he turned his body so he was facing her, arms crossed in front of his chest.

She stared up at him, while he stared down at her, both wearing identical expressions of impassiveness.

"I know she's supposed to protect you, but if I find a single scratch on her when I get back, I will hang you by your toes from a tree."

Roy smirked at the threat. "Sounds rather dull." He quipped back, catching the twitch at the corner of her lips where the beginnings of a smile had begun to form.

"I'll probably think of something more creative during my travels." The man huffed in amusement.

"I'll try my best." He said, giving her a mock salute. Willow quickly reached out to grab the hand that hung at his side, glad that he wasn't wearing his gloves. Her own hand was so small compared to his, but the squeeze she gave him was strong and firm. Her eyes flickered to Riza who was now standing behind her Commanding Officer.

"Take care of one another." The girl pleaded, her brown eyes, which were identical to Riza's, imploring.

The two adults nodded at her in response.

"Hey Willow!" The girl turned her attention to Edward who had called out to her. The boy grinned at her.

"We're going back to the hotel. You go get your things and meet us tomorrow at the train station around eight alright?" Behind him Alphonse gave her a thumbs up with his only remaining arm.

The sorrow disappeared from her eyes completely as she nodded, to be replaced with happiness and excitement.

"Right!"

* * *

 _ **A/N: And there it is! Willow's formal introduction. The next chapter is going to be fun, I promise! Willow will meet Winry and Granny, get into a verbal spar with Edward, and the disease she is trying to cure will come out as well. Or will it...Please leave a review to tell me what you think!**_

 _ **Till next time! - Hestia28**_


	3. A Journey Begins

_**A/N: Chapter three here we go! Not much happens but I'm trying to ease Willow into the story before all the excitement starts! Hope you guys enjoy! Please Review and tell me what you think! And thank you to all the people who followed or favorited my story :)**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC**

* * *

The station was bustling with people. A person could tell just by looking if they were about to catch a train or had just gotten off one. People catching trains were either rushing towards the tracks or walking along with their clothes clean and pressed. The ones who had gotten off however were yawning and stretching, clothes rumpled with bags under their eyes. Trains were fun to travel in but they certainly weren't fun to sleep in.

Willow mused these things quietly to herself as she sat on a bench near the train she would be taking with the Elric brothers. Her suitcase was placed near her, while she clutched a small bag with the strap slung over her shoulder. Light brown eyes roamed around the platform, half observing and half searching for her companions. For her travels she had opted for a new outfit. Her bangs were pushed back from her forehead with a headband, and the turtle neck shirt she wore was a dark blue. Her black pants matched the coat she had placed on top of her suitcase, the station a little too hot for her to put it on. And her feet were clad in the boots she had been wearing the night before.

The girl yawned widely, having stayed up for the majority of the night a mixture of excitement and nervousness, twisting her gut.

Riza had dropped her off at the station fifteen minutes ago. Since Riza sometimes picked up Roy he had been there as well. They didn't talk. None of them. But Roy had walked her to her spot and set her suitcase down for her, while Riza had made sure to keep her close at her side. Then with a parting smile they were both gone.

Willow sighed. She would miss the both of them, Riza especially. But this was something she just had to do. She had to find a cure if she ever wanted to live a normal life.

And speaking of the cure. The girl frowned as she felt the telltale ache begin to form in her right knee. Seems like she would have to use her crutch for the day if the pain worsened. Willow certainly wasn't looking forward to that. She didn't want the Elric Brothers to think that she was an invalid.

"Ah! Willow!"

Speaking of her companions. The young girl looked up, smiling at the sight of Major Armstrong. Riza had told her last night that he would be coming along. And Willow was glad. She didn't know the Brothers yet and it would take her some time to break out of the shell of nervousness and insecurity she had built around herself, if Major Armstrong was around. Edward was standing at his side, and Alphonse…was in a box that the Major was carrying. Light brown eyes blinked as she looked up at the armor, who only offered a slight motion of tilting forward in greeting.

"Alright then pipsqueak! Lets get started on our trip."

Willow stared at him in confusion. "Pipsqueak?" She asked, sounding just as confused as she looked.

"Brother!" Al hissed. The older Elric shrugged.

"What? She's small! And its not like I'm saying it to insult her." With that the boy turned around and started to walk towards their train, his suitcase slung over his shoulder. That was rather strange. Were all boys like that? Beside her the Major sighed before picked up her suitcase.

"I shall be back Willow." He said before walking away. Willow only gripped the strap of her shoulder bag before trotting after Edward, wincing slightly at the sudden pain in her right knee.

Pipsqueak?

* * *

Brown eyes scanned the words printed on the pages of a rather thick book. Since boarding the train, and after waving goodbye to Maes who had come to see them off, Willow had immersed herself into reading the new book on medicinal herbs from the mountains, which she had brought along with here. Riza had only allowed her one book, seeing as Willow had wanted to take her whole library stuffed into her suitcase instead of clothes and other necessities. After a small battle between the two sisters the younger one had finally given in when the older threatened to call off the whole trip altogether.

"What you got there Willow?"

She tore her eyes away from the script to find Edward watching her curiously as she sat across from her. The girl managed to heave the book from the bench where she had been resting it seeing as it was too heavy for her to lift. She showed Ed the cover, who leaned forward to read the script.

"Properties of Herbs of the Western Mountains?" He asked, glancing at her with a raised eyebrow. The girl nodded.

"Yeah! I'm studying to become a medicinal herbalist and a plant alchemist." She explained, somewhat shyly, putting the book down beside her, flexing her fingers afterwards.

"Young Willow performed Alchemy at quite the young age I've heard. Around eight to nine years old. Or was it seven. I can't quite remember." Major Armstrong said, sounding proud of the girl's accomplishment. The girl, on her part, flushed with embarrassment.

"I don't think it is anything compared to when Edward and Alphonse started to perform alchemy. You were four or five years old, correct?" Willow turned her inquiring brown eyes to the golden haired boy who nodded, grinning proudly.

"Yup! And from then on, there was no stopping either of us." He declared proudly, fisting his remaining hand and punching the air. The three travelers sat in a companionable silence for a few minutes before Ed spoke.

"Hey Willow? The Colonel said that you would be able to get us back our bodies?" He turned to look at her from where he had been watching the scenery pass. "How do you intend to do that?"

The girl, closed her book, after marking where she had left off and turned to pull something out from her bag. "Well I have been studying Bioalchemy for a very long time. And I think I might be able to help you two somehow. I hope." She finally pulled out the object she had been looking for.

"Here! I think this will explain." She said, holding out a book that was leather bound. Reaching out the young alchemist took the book before opening it, his eyes scanning the writing that was penned inside.

"Woah!" He whispered, looking at the details of the figures drawn inside. "These are really detailed."

Willow nodded. "Those are all the notes I thought would be relevant for my own research. Some of it is written in code, as many alchemists do, but the other information is fairly easy to understand." She explained. "I thought maybe it would help you guys, I'm not sure though. I started to record what I found while I was looking for a cure."

"Oh yeah! You did say you were looking for a cure weren't you?" He asked, tearing his gaze from the book to look at her. "Mind telling me what it is?"

Armstrong who had been watching the interaction between the two children silently now intervened.

"Now Edward, you mustn't nag Willow about something that is personal to her." He looked like he was about to say something else but the girl interrupted him, shaking her head.

"No, its alright Major." She turned to look at the golden haired alchemist. "I will explain everything Edward, I promise, once we have you and your brother fixed up. Then I promise I will tell you all about the cure and why I need to find one."

Edward frowned. There were a few seconds of tense silence before he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine! I guess it's better to tell a story once then twice." He said, before turning his head to resume looking out the window, cheek resting on his hand, with his elbow atop the window sill. Willow yawned.

"I think I'm gonna take a little nap." She said, rubbing her right eye with the back of her hand as she pushed aside her book enough so that she had space on the bench she was occupying. Not that she needed much space. She was already so small. The girl lay her head down on her bundled up coat and closed her eyes.

Within minutes she was sound asleep.

* * *

"Willow! Hey! Wake up!"

A small groan fell from her lips as she snuggled deeper into her pillow. The voice sounded vaguely familiar. Her pillow seemed a little hard though.

"Willow!" This time she was roughly shaken by the shoulder.

The voice was sharp and a little loud prompting the girl to sit up, eyes wide and darting around, looking a little confused as to where she was.

"Wh-OW!"

As soon as she sat up a stab of pain cut through her sleep filled mind. The girl curled up, bending her throbbing knee slightly as she pursed her lips to keep herself from crying out again.

"Willow!"

"I swear I didn't do anything!"

Through her haze of pain and sleep the girl was able to make out the voices of Edward and Major Armstrong.

"I'm fine." The words flew out of her mouth on instinct. Words her tongue had memorized to form every time she was in pain. Taking a deep breath the girl gently unbent her knee wincing at the sensation that only she could feel.

Turning her gaze to the concerned males standing beside her Willow gave a smile. A rather convincing one seeing as she had practiced for quite some time. "See! Completely fine."

Edward frowned not believing the girl's reassurance, while Major Armstrong looked at the brown haired girl with concern. The silence was getting a little uncomfortable and caused Willow to shift where she sat, careful not to move her leg.

"So are we here?"

That seemed to break Edward out of whatever trance he was in as he shook his head.

"No, we're stopping at this station. Major Armstrong just saw someone who might know a lot about Bioalchemy. We're going to go look for him." Willow nodded, slowly standing up.

"Great. Just let me get something." From inside her bag Willow pulled out a wooden pole, the size of Edward's mechanical arm. The Fullmetal Alchemist watched curiously as the girl wrapped her hand around the staff and the compartment was filled with green light as she activated her alchemy. The staff elongated and twisted before forming a simple crutch. Willow smiled in satisfaction before placing it under her arm, and picking up her coat.

"Shall we then?" With that she turned, starting to limp her way out of the compartment towards the door. The blonde haired teen turned to gaze questioningly at the Major who only sighed and looked at him sadly, before moving to retrieve both Edward's and Willow's suitcase from the compartment above their heads.

"She will explain everything Edward. She made a promise." Their gazes held for a few seconds before Edward broke it and started after Willow.

By the time Willow had made it outside she was sweating. The pain was getting bad. And her shoulder had already started to ache from holding up her weight. She had never been a strong girl. And her condition only made her all the more weak. Collapsing onto a nearby bench, she wiped at her brow, wincing as she set her crutch beside her.

"Maybe you should wait here for us Willow? You're clearly in no condition to walk." Edward suggested, standing in front of her. Willow frowned and opened her mouth to argue back.

"Its quite a walk from the station to our mechanic's shop. You should save your energy for that." Brown eyes blinked having not expected him to say anything like that.

"He is right Willow. It would be better if you conserved your energy." Major Armstrong seconded the young Alchemist's opinion as he walked over, carrying Alphonse over his shoulder in the box. The bags he had already placed next to the bench Willow was sitting on.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" The armor bound boy asked, turning his helmet to look at Willow. Edward suddenly grinned.

"And since Al can't talk in front of anyone seeing as he is….not quite put together-"

"Hey!"

"-he can stay with you and keep you company!" Major Armstrong finished Edward's suggestion. "An excellent idea Edward Elric!" The man boomed before dropping Al's box on the floor, beside the bench, jostling him around slightly.

"We shall see you in half an hour or so."

With that they were both walking away, leaving Willow and Alphonse to stare after them with dazed eyes and confused expressions, just as the train let out a warning whistle as it pulled out of the station.

Finally Willow sighed, and pulled her bag open. Pulling out a water container and a wooden tub that was the size of his hand, Alphonse noted. She bent down to grasp the right leg of her trousers before pulling it up, bunching the fabric above her knee. Alphonse looked curiously at the exposed skin and was surprised to find that her knee looked discolored and slightly swollen.

"Did you hurt yourself?" He asked, as she opened the small wooden tub to reveal a clear paste inside.

"You could say that." The girl replied as she lathered her fingers with the paste before applying it to her knee. Instantly the girl released a sigh of relief at the instant relief she received. Willow frowned and tested her shoulder, rolling it around before shrugging.

"Must be my lucky day. My shoulder doesn't hurt much." She said with a grin at the Alphonse, who only gaze back at her curiously. Or as curiously as an armor could look. He continued to watch as she un-stoppered the container albeit a little grudgingly.

"And now comes the fun part." The girl grumbled under her breath. A quick gulp was followed by a grimace and sound of disgust as she quickly stoppered the container.

"That never gets easy." The container was thrown back into the bag as was the tub of paste. Willow hummed as she looked at her fingers where they were bandaged, flexing her digits.

"Think I should change my bandages?" She asked Alphonse, turning to find him already staring at her. There was a slight sound of metal against metal as he shrugged the one shoulder he had left.

"They look alright to me. Maybe you should change them just before we get to Resembool?" He suggested. "Arrive with clean bandages?" His voice sounded a bit uncertain, but Willow nodded.

There were a few minutes of silence.

"Does it hurt a lot?" He asked, his voice hesitant. Willow pursed her lips lightly before shrugging, the ankle of her throbbing leg lightly against the floor.

"Sometimes its just a dull ache that happens after you're injured." The pain was slowly subsiding. "And sometimes its so bad I can barely breath." She lowered the pant leg she had pulled up, wincing slightly as her limb jostled.

"Another day, another fight." She muttered, pushing herself to her feet and after a slight grunt of pain, and a gasp of alarm from Alphonse, who was afraid she might fall, the thirteen year old was back on her feet.

They both waited in complete silence after that, with Willow standing and Alphonse wandering what was wrong with her.

* * *

An hour later they were aboard the train once more, this time with Alphonse's box set across from Edward and Armstrong since neither of them could really fit given how it took up most of the space on the bench. Willow, being the smallest of the group had settled next to Alphonse, her gaze trained out the window.

"Brother, what does the note say?" Alphonse spoke, not able to keep a hold of his curiosity any longer. His older brother unfolded the piece of paper Dr. Marcoh had given him.

"National Central Library, First Branch." He read out loud.

"National Central Library. A monument that is as big as the Central Command and houses over eight billion books, not counting the police and military records that are kept inside. Has quite the impressive collection of rare books which are kept under lock and key and can only be accessed if you're someone high in the military or have some kind of research that has been approved by the military." Silence followed her little speech. Willow blushed, despite not meeting any of their gazes as she continued to look out the window. "I read a lot." The girl muttered quickly, nearly squirming in her seat from the stares. Finally, and thankfully, Armstrong spoke.

"I get it." She exhaled in relief, as her shoulders dropped visibly when the attention was taken away from her. "Like hiding a tree in the forest. Finding one book in that giant library will be difficult indeed." But the Major's observation did not stop Edward from smiling with confidence as he gripped the paper.

"Finally, another clue about the stone!" He whispered. Alphonse too felt a surge of happiness rush through his soul as he thought about the answer to getting their bodies back sitting on the shelves of a library. He remembered something though and turned his head to look at the girl sitting beside him.

"So will you tell us why you refused Dr. Marcoh's help when he offered?" He asked, gazing at her, feeling curious. She opened her mouth to reply, but Edward beat her to it.

"Let me guess. You're going to explain when we get to Resembool?" There was a teasing note to his voice and Willow was strongly reminded of Roy as she turned to find the boy smirking at her.

Had he picked up that smirk from Roy while staying under his command?

Nevertheless the girl couldn't help but smile as she nodded.

"Yes. I promise." She first looked at Edward before turning to Alphonse, who nodded back at her to show he understood.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Not much happened yea, but DANG that was about seven word pages. :P Anyway! Next chapter will be up probably sometime this week and it will finally be revealed why Willow is looking for a cure? Hmm..I wonder whats the thing she wants to cure? :3**_

 _ **Please Review! Until next time! :) - Hestia28**_


End file.
